


What is Old, is New Again

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Garcia does all the work, Humor, Love, Lovers, Lucy is like 'less Croatian and more sledding', Sledding, Snow, lol, snow fluff, sorry but not sorry, there's no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Life after Rittenhouse is going well. Lucy and Garcia have found their place in the world. Garcia found a project to keep him busy, but soon his man cave is invaded and Lucy find out what he's been up to. Now she wants to go for a ride.





	What is Old, is New Again

Garcia smiled as he smoothed his hands over the vintage sled he had spent weeks in the shed restoring it to its former glory. When he and Lucy moved into the old country home on a huge acreage it had come fully furnished as the last owner had passed away and their family wanted to dispose of the property quickly.

The property had been a horse farm but when the economy tanked and the old man’s family had no interest in helping him keep the business. It folded. The property had no live animals on it but the owner had kept the place in good condition even if he never moved past the 1960s in décor or technology.

He and Lucy spent a good chunk of the past 6 months renovating and updating the house into the 21st Century. It was now home, Lucy worked online as a lecturer for a couple universities running courses from her study. She already had a couple guest lectures on the calendar to go into the city. But they liked their country living, after the rush and mayhem of time travelling, they needed to wind down. Lucy had needed space to clear her head, she said the city made her feel claustrophobic and Garcia was more than happy to move into the country.

They both knew this wouldn’t be long term as the house would more than likely turn into a holiday home but for now it was their primary residence. Now Lucy had internet connection with the outside world, the restoration of the house done for the time. Garcia found he had down time, so he rummaged around areas of the property that they decided to ignore.

The large workshop being one of them, Garcia loved it as it seemed to have every tool known the man including some power tools which was a surprise. There was a lot half finished projects, while digging around he found a decrepit sled from around the 50s era. He had the time, so he put it to good work and here he had a beautifully restored sled before him. He enjoyed working his hands, he enjoyed watching his hard work come to fruition. 

He now couldn’t wait for Christmas, they already had enough snowfall in the last week that they could easily go sledding on their acreage.

“Garcia.” Lucy called out. Garcia scrambled to cover the sled up. He just covered it when Lucy stepped inside the shed.

“Hey,” he said as he turned to face her. She wore a small smile of amusement.

“What are you hiding?” She asked, she reached behind him and pulled the drop sheet off the sled. Her eyes lit up and Garcia stepped out of the way and let her get better access. “So, this is what you’ve doing in here.” She said.

“Among other things.” Garcia said self consciously as he rubbed the back of his neck. He watched as Lucy’s face lit up and her hands smoothed over the sled in admiration.

“It’s beautiful.” She told him with a smile. “You’re so talented.” She told him, Garcia couldn’t help the blush as restoring a sled wasn’t rocket science. But Lucy was always in awe of his carpentry skills.

“Thank you.” He said.

“Is it for looking at, or using?” Lucy asked him.

“Using, I hope.” He said.

“Then let’s go.” She told him.

“Now?” He asked as he didn’t think she would be gung-ho to just go sledding at the spur of a moment. Lucy nodded emphatically.

“Yes, but you have to carry it.” Lucy told him, Garcia chuckled and pulled on his winter gloves before he picked up the sled. They left the barn to find it had started lightly snowing.

They headed to closest slope, it was a bit of a hike but within ten minutes they made it to the top. Lucy turned to Garcia with a smile as they looked down the slope that headed to the house. Garcia pulled the sled up and sat down on it. Testing it, for the very first time. He dug his heels into the snow and held the reins to the side.

Lucy didn’t need and invitation as she got onto sled between his legs. She pulled her feet up onto the edge of the front and leaned back against Garcia. Her heart pounding in anticipation and excitement as they had nowhere to go but downhill into the plush snow. Garcia’s body cushioned around her, he grabbed the reins with his other hand.

“Ready?” he whispered by her ear. Lucy nodded as she held onto his thighs to steady herself. “Ok.” He said, he pressed a quick and cheeky kiss to her cheek. He lifted one foot and used the other to give them a nudge. Then they were off, the weight of them working for them as flew down the slope.

Lucy screamed in delight as she gripped onto Garcia and felt the rush of adrenaline course through her. The cold air enlivened her as she had forgotten the simple joy of sledding. As soon as it began, they slowed down to a bumpy stop at the bottom of the slope.

Lucy gave a happy sigh and chuckled as she felt great and wanted to do it again. She leaned to the side and looked at Garcia. “I think that was very successful. Again?” she asked him.

“Lead the way.” He said, he watched with a grin as Lucy got to her feet and ran like a carefree child up the slope for another run. She stopped halfway up the slope and turned back to him.

“Come on!” She shouted at him.

“Coming moja ljubavi” he assured her, he pushed his feet and grabbed the reins of the sled and pulled it behind him in the snow to join her.


End file.
